The end of an era
by Climberchick72
Summary: The day has come. Watch as the Warblers prepare for their final performance. This story may be more Huntbastian than Niff, which is not what I planned (I wanted equal amounts of my favourite ships). Enjoy! I am open for Niff and Huntbastian Prompts


Nick remembered the first day he set foot in Dalton Academy.

_"Bye Mum!" He finally pulled away from his grieving Mother, stepping into the room which would be his home for the next few years. A shy-looking boy sat on one of the beds in Room 36 of Windsor house. The blonde boy looked incredibly shy, staring blankly at the wall in front of him. Neither said anything. Finally, Nick took the first step._

_"Hi..." He started awkwardly._

_"Hey... What's your name?"_

_"My name's Nick. Whats yours?"_

_"Jeff."_

_That was the end of their first conversation as Nick's phone rang in his uniform pocket. It was an alarm that the brunette had set days before, reminding him of Warbler (choir) Auditions. Nick couldn't be late for them. _

_Jeff looked up, in surprise at the sudden breach of silence. Jeff had never been good at sudden noises, due to bullying at his old school (_as Nick would come to know all too well).

_"I've gotta go. Warbler auditions..." _

_"Really? I'm auditioning too! Obviously, I'm not as organised as you, though..." the blonde trailed off._

_Boy, it's lucky I packed my clock, Nick thought._

_The two boys exited the room, rushing to Warbler Auditions._

The two boys had made it onto the Warblers, obviously. The blonde and brunette quickly formed a tight bond.

Four years later, the time had come. It was the day. The day of their last Warblers performance **ever**.

As Niff (who had become a couple shortly after the end of their 2nd year at Dalton) walked into Warbler Hall, they could already see Wes clutching "Gavel" sadly, failing to hold back his streaming tears. As Nick looked around, the despair of all of their friends became horrifyingly evident. Even Sebastian showed _some_ emotion. The normally feisty and ferocious boy seemed to be on the brink of tears. Although, that may have been due to the fact that Hunter would be going to a different college than him. Huntbastian would be separated from each other, forced to go through the troubles of Long-Distance-Relationships. Neither boy was taking it well.

Both Nick and Jeff would be heading to Johns Hopkins University, Baltimore, Maryland. Nick hoped to someday become a Paediatric Surgeon, and Jeff strived to get into the field of Paediatric Oncology (Both loved kids and dreamed of having their own someday.)

Soon, the Warblers were called to the Stage. They decided to sing Teenage Dream and Glad You Came, and Smooth Criminal. These songs were chosen via vote, where these songs won by a landslide.

The Warblers took their bows, their last bows as a group. The crowd cheered as the Warblers lifted their leaders, past and present, into the air. Wes, Gavel, Sebastian and Hunter. Sebastian and Hunter embraced in mid-air, giggling through their kiss because, out of the corner of their eyes, they could see Wes _kissing his gavel._ All of the Warbler's burst into laughter at their ex-leader's crazy antics.

Jeff pulled Nick into a big bear hug the moment the curtains went down.  
>"We did it, Nicky! We graduated the Warblers! I'm going to miss them all so much!"<p>

"I know, Jeffy, I will too, but remember we still have Graduation tomorrow. That's when we have to say goodbye. Anyways, Trent is coming to Baltimore with us!"

Meanwhile, Hunter had dragged Sebastian into the Janitorial Closet. The current captain knew something was off with his snarky brunette's personality. Sebastian was too quiet. No sarcastic comments had been made towards the Warblers. The moment Hunter pulled Sebastian into the closet, Sebastian just broke down. He was a blubbering mess. It took a lot to make his Sebby cry, making Hunter incredibly worried.

"What's wrong? Did somebody hurt you? Did your parents do something?" The list of suggestions went on and on until Sebastian cut Hunter off with a hasty "I'm fine, just gonna miss you."

"Of course you're not fine, Seb. Look at yourself. Please tell me what's wro-" He was cut off by Sebastian mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"IloveyouandIdon'twanttoleaveyou"

"Huh? Slower please, Sebby"

"I love you and I don't want to leave you."

"You- You love me?" Hunter was dumbfounded. Out of all of his possible explanations for Sebastian's sudden grief, this explanation was non-existent.

"I... I... I love you too, baby. I don't know what we should do about college though. You have Harvard, and I have Stanford. We are already enrolled, for goodness sake!"

"Run away with me?"

"Not happening. I love you, but running away from our problems is a weak and temporary solution, Seb. Come to Stanford with me?"

"I- I don't know. My parents will be so mad with me though, Hunt. I want to become a lawyer, and Harvard is the school that I need to set up my future career!"

"_You_ want to be a lawyer? That's what your parents want, isn't it?"

"No!"

"Tell me the truth!"

"Fine! My parents want me to become a lawyer. I want to become a scientist"

"Stanford has a great science program! We can dorm with each other!"

"I don't know, Hunt..."

"Just think about it, please baby? For me?"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do"

"Great. Now let's get back to the party!" Hunter exclaimed, pulling his boyfriend in for a kiss before they exited the closet and headed for the sounds of laughter and the smell of alcohol.

10 years later-

Klaine, Niff and Huntbastian are happily married. Trent, Thad and Jon are engaged, and the rest are waiting for their special someones. The Warblers host a reunion yearly, all taking turns at hosting. All keep in touch with each other, because you know what they say, _**Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler!"**_

A.N- This prompt was given to me by StyxxandBethany

I am going on holiday for a few days, but I have a whole list of prompts to do once I return!

Sorry if any info about schools is inaccurate, I don't live in America, so I do not know much about them. Sorry if Stanford University doesn't actually have a great Science Program :-)

Happy Holidays!

Climberchick72


End file.
